Confusion In Love
by Christina-N-Missy
Summary: So much confusion, every where we look there is some sort of confusion with the word love. John and Christina being one having a love hate relationship not knowing how to commit and if they should. Missy on the other hand Christina life long friend finds


**We do not own any Characters besides Missy and Christina.**

**So much confusion, every where we look there is some sort of confusion with the word love. John and Christina being one having a love hate relationship not knowing how to commit and if they should. Missy on the other hand Christina life long friend finds love in Batista tho secretly has feelings for a life long friend named Randy Orton, and is confused in what she should do let along what love is all together, will they all resolve there confusion? only one way to find out**

**"That was a good match." said Christina, drinking out of her water bottle. "Yeah. We did pretty good." replied Missy, as they walked towards their locker room. "I'm so damn tired though." said Christina. "We won't go tonight if you don't want to." "No, we can't miss it. Carlito will literally shoot us if we miss his 26th." replied Christina. "Okay, we will go then." said Missy. "What are we going to wear?" asked Christina. Missy didn't reply. "Hello? Earth to Missy?" said Christina, snapping her fingers in front of her face. "Shit, sorry. I don't know what we're going to wear!" she replied. Christina followed the direction Missy was looking at. A small smirk spread across her lips. Dave and John were in front of Dave's locker room, talking. "You were looking at Dave, weren't you?" teased Christina. "No I wasn't!" stuttered Missy. "I'm not blind honey..I can see the way you're drooling over him." "I'm not drooling! I was just looking at him! Geez woman!" snapped Missy, in an annoyd manner. Dave looked in their direction. Christina waved. "You okay Missy?" he asked. "Just fine!" she replied, walking towards her locker room. "We'll see you tonight." said Christina, following Missy. "Did I just get ignored?" asked John. "Well, you don't get along with them that much." replied Dave. "Hey, she's the bitch!" said John.**

**The girls made their way into the club. Christina was in a very short pink dress-low cut halter style, matched up with a pair of white point boots. Missy was in a pair of tight jeans and a very low cut black top, matched up with a white belt and a pair of white points. "They're over there!" shouted Missy, pointing to an afro in the distance. "HEY GUYS!" shouted Christina, as they approached the tables. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CARLITO!" squealed Missy, hugging him. "Thanks sweety! I'm so glad you both made it!" replied Carlito. "I wouldn't miss this for the world Carli!" squealed Christina, also hugging him tightly. "Trish! You look great!" said Missy, hugging her. "You both look stunning!" replied Trish, giving Christina a hug. "Baby let's go dance!" said Carlito, taking Trish's hand. "You guys can sit wherever you want. I'll catch up with you soon." shouted Trish, walking away with Carlito.**

**"Doesn't look like there is a spare seat." said Christina. "Wait, there's two seats there." said Missy, pointing to the table which had Paul, Stephanie, John, Dave, Adam and Amy on it. "I am not sitting on the same table as Cena. I can't stand the guy!" argued Christina. "Well, there are no other seats! So you either sit your ass down and shut up, or go sit outside." replied Missy. "I hate you for this." "Hey guys!" said Missy, approaching the superstars at the table. Christina waved. They sat between Amy and Stephanie. "How's the pregnancy going honey?" asked Christina. "It's great. The baby has been kicking a lot lately." replied Steph. "That's good though. It means it can't wait to come out!" "Hurts though." said Steph. "Paul, are you helping out?" asked Missy. "Of course I am!" he replied.**

**"You guys want something to drink?" asked Dave. "Yeah, sure." replied Christina. "How about you Missy?" asked Dave. "Yeah...of course." she replied. "WAITER!" shouted Dave. A man came over to Dave. "Can you please get these two lovely girls a drink? It's on me." said Dave. "Coming right up sir." said the man, before walking off. "Thanks Dave." they both said at the same time. He winked at them. Christina kicked Missy from under the table. "OUCH!" screamed Missy. "What happened?" asked Dave. "Nothing, I'm fine." she replied, giving Christina an "I'm going to kill you look." "John man, why are you so quiet?" asked Dave, slapping John across the back. "Someone disturbed my brain cells." he replied. "JERK!" yelled Christina. "Don't start!" snapped Missy. "Hey guys." said a voice from behind them. "Oh my God! Jeff Hardy!" squealed Christina, standing up to hug him. "Where have you been, loser?" "TNA has kept me busy." he replied. "Like one phone call is going to hurt!" said Christina, pouting. "I'm sorry. I'll call you more often, I promise." he said. "Come dance with me." he added, taking hold of her hand. "Okay!" she shouted, putting her drink down.**

**"Aren't they cute?" asked Amy. "Very." replied Missy. "Are they in love or something?" asked John. "No, they're just really close friends." replied Adam. Jeff and Christina were dancing to "Flaunt it" on the dancefloor. Christina looked towards the table. She could see Dave staring at Missy. "You look hot tonight." whispered Jeff. "So do you." she replied, getting closer to him. Dave turned his head once Missy looked in his direction. "God." thought Christina. "Look at how she dances with him. Friends don't dance like that. What a slut." said John. "Watch your mouth John!" shouted Missy. "Dude, shut up." said Dave, punching him on the arm. "Why do you care anyway?" asked Missy. "I don't!" snapped John. Christina came back to the table. "Guys, he's going to cut the cake." she said.**

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR CARLITO, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" they all sang.**

**"Well guys, it's been great, but we're going to go." said Missy. "Yeah, it's 1:00am. We got to get up for our photoshoots tomorrow." added Christina. "You guys need a lift?" asked Dave. John gave him a look. "Only if it's no trouble." replied Missy. "We stay at the same hotel..of course it's no trouble." replied Dave. "Okay..well, thanks." "Let's go." said John, leading the way out. "I'll drive." said John. "Are you sure you won't get us killed?" said Christina, sarcasm dripping out of her mouth. "You little...nevermind." replied John. "Say it." she demanded. "Not worth my time." he said, getting into the driver's seat. The girls sat at the back. "Dude, chill." said Dave. "I will when little miss fairy-princess shuts up." he replied. Chritina ignored him.**

**The ride back was quiet. "Okay, we're here." said John. "No shit sherlock." said Christina, quickly getting out of the car and walking in. "Sorry guys. You know what she's like." said Missy. "Yeah..a bitch." said John. "Like you're any better!" said Dave. "I'll meet you up there." he added, walking off. "Thanks for the ride." said Missy. "My pleasure." replied Dave. "Well, I better go. Christina is probably throwing a fit right now." said Missy. "I'll walk you." replied Dave. "I don't know how they can hate eachother so much." said Dave, as they walked into the elevator. "They're both stubborn. They've always picked on eachother." replied Missy. "You'd think that they were trying to cover up their love for eachother." laughed Dave. "Oh my God." said Missy. They both looked at eachother. "No way." said Dave. "They literally bite eachothers heads off." he added. "I'll ask her and you ask him." said Missy. "Is it possible?" he asked. "Anything is possible with love." she replied.**

**"Well, thanks for walking me up." she said, taking out her keycard. "I'll see you soon." he said. She swiped the card into the door and opened it. "He walked you up!" squealed Christina from her bed. "Shut it woman!" said Missy. "Why don't you get along with John?" "Because he's the worlds biggest asshole." she replied. "Whatever." said Missy, going into the bathroom. Christina put her pillow over her head. "God, the man is driving me crazy." she mumbled.**

"**Yeah, in what way is he driving you crazy?" Missy teased, with a grin.**

**Christina just shot her a evil glare.**

"**What? Girl I swear I think you have a thing for John. Like they say, hate is always a noting form of love." Missy added.**

"**Oh come on girl. Me in love with John? Please." Christina laughed, as she hopped into bed.**

"**Okay, but in my, opinion you have a thing for him." Missy said, as she hopped into bed and was hit in the head at the same time by Christina's pillow that she threw over.**

"**Oh shut up girl!" Christina laughed, as Missy threw her pillow back.**

"**But……"**

"**Not buts. You don't want me to get started on you and Dave now do you." said Christina, cutting Missy off.**

"**Goodnight." Missy answered.**

**Christina just grinned as she went to bed.**

**John stormed into his and Dave's room as he sat on the edge of the bed and started removing his shoes.**

**Dave walked in a few minutes later closing the door behind him.**

"**Dude you need to calm down! Your acting like a child." Dave said as he could see that John was still steamed up.**

"**Dude she is so annoying." John answered.**

"**Well you don't help much by provoking her. What did she do for you to hate her so much?" Dave questioned.**

"**Nothing, we just don't like eachother."**

"**For no particular reason? You just dislike eachother?"**

"**Yeah." John answered, looking a bit confused about his answer himself.**

"**You know what I think?" Dave asked a still confused John. "That you have a thing for Christina and I think she has a thing for you too."**

"**WHAT!" John said. "You crazy boy?"**

"**Yeah maybe. But let me ask you why you got so jealous when she was dancing with Jeff." Dave asked with a grin knowing he was cracking on to something.**

"**I didn't get jealous.." John answered.**

"**Okay dude, whatever you say I'm going to hit the sack. We have to start filming that commercial for Summer Slam tomorrow."**

"**Okay Dave, goodnight." John answered, still confused about the whole conversation.**


End file.
